Fouet Versus Chapelet
by kocylender
Summary: Lieu: Enfer, Personnages: 3, But: Combattre. Récompense: Ben vous le saurez à la fin. Je ne vous dit pas tout non plus XD. J'aime bien mon résumé, c'est court.


Bonjour à tous, voici un chapitre que j'ai voulu faire à partir d'une impulsion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne saurais pas vous le dire. En tout cas, je l'ai censuré parce que dans ma tête ça faisait plus... enfin... vous voyez. Enfin bref. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Fouet versus Chapelet**

Les deux mondes se sont réunis pour donner une scène jamais vue sur cette terre. The Lost Canvas contre Saint Seiya. Comment ne pas résister à ça. La scène se déroule aux enfers. Choix privilégié pour cette démonstration des plus inspirantes. Bien sur toutes personnes réunies dans cette pièce étaient consentes. Un formulaire a été dûment rempli et signé par toutes les parties présentes dans la salle. Deux adversaires s'affrontent du regard, bien sûr à une distance respectable. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il y ait une effusion de sang. Ils sont tous les deux conscients de ce qui les attend, mais aussi de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Un seul but, aucun des deux n'abandonnera. Ils donneront tout, corps et âmes dans cette bataille de souffrance. Ils se retournent, regardent l'horloge, puis s'assirent chacun de leur côté sur une chaise prévu à cet effet. Tout était prévu, aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard. Le hasard n'existait pas. Tout était contrôlé. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement, chaque battement de cils, un haussement de sourcils (j'aurais pu dire mono sourcil, mais il n'est pas là), chaque regard. L'attente était longue, un peu trop, mais c'était calculé. Mettre la pression, permettre de réviser sa stratégie, ses mouvements encore et encore dans sa tête.

Ainsi avec seulement quelques minutes de retard, le juge de cette audience est enfin arrivé. Même pas un regard pour les deux participants. Il avance droit devant lui, pose son casque sur la console, se verse un verre de whisky et retourne sur ses pas. Mais il prend place sur un trône, celui érigé pour ce jour particulier. Il s'assoit et daigne à présent poser ses yeux, intense, froid, dur, pénétrant sur les deux bourreaux. Kagaho du Bénou, l'étoile céleste de la violence boit une gorgée de cette boisson forte, laissa claquer sa langue, et reposa encore une fois son regard sur les deux chevaliers. L'un comptant dans les rangs d'Hadès, l'autre dans ceux d'Athèna. Il les détailla l'un après l'autre, avec un sourire faussement innocent, plein de cruauté, les yeux enflammés. Il déposa son verre à peine entamé sur la petite table basse près de lui, leva son bras, invitant les deux chevaliers à commencer. Le spectre d'Hadès, Rune du Balorg, les cheveux blancs comme de la neige, les yeux violets, se leva et prit son arme de prédilection. Son fouet. Il fit claquer son fouet aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Juste vérifier que son instrument irait parfaitement à la situation insolite. Puis il enroula son fouet et observa intensément celui qui présidait ce combat. Shaka, chevalier de la vierge, chevalier d'or d'Athéna se leva, avec prestance, il ouvrit ses yeux, laissant son adversaire, ainsi que le juge entrevoir ses yeux bleus divins. Il sortit son chapelet de son armure avec lenteur, presque avec sensualité. Ce chapelet fait par son prédécesseur ne contenant que 108 perles qui correspondent aux 108 spectres. Il les prit en main, et les tendit à Kagaho. Une façon de montrer au spectre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de changer son arme. Rune étouffa un petit rire que Shaka ne releva même pas. Et il devança son adversaire en avançant au centre de la pièce. Rune ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de commencer le premier. Même s'il était l'invité, il lui ferait comprendre qui serait le maître en ces lieux. Il rejoignit le chevalier d'Athéna et ils regardèrent Kagaho qui les examinait toujours avec intensité.

Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda le juge avec calme.

Oui nous le savons parfaitement, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ce n'est pas la peine de vous rappeler les règles j'en suis sûr. Et vous savez ce qu'il vous attend si vous… perdez.

Nous en sommes conscients, répondit Shaka.

Bien. Prenez place je vous pris. Vous pouvez commencer quand vous voudrez. Nous avons… tout…notre…temps.

Il avait détaché ses mots consciencieusement et s'était passé la langue sur les lèvres. Ses yeux s'étaient embrasés. Il regarda avec insistance les deux chevaliers rejoindre leurs camps respectifs. L'un et l'autre avec leurs armes. Rune laissa tomber le corps de son fouet à terre, tenant fermement le pommeau. Son fouet de 5 mètres tomba mollement sur le sol faisant un petit bruit sourd sur le carrelage. Il regarda son adversaire qui avait déjà refermé ses yeux et avait tout simplement pris du bout des doigts son chapelet. Le balorg fronça les sourcils, puis afficha un sourire carnassier et frappa le premier. Un cri retentit dans toute la pièce. Un cri de douleur, qui s'ensuivit d'autres beaucoup plus rapprochés, puis à l'unisson. Les visages déterminés perlés de sueur mettaient en valeur la difficulté de l'épreuve. Chacun se donnait corps et âmes à l'exercice. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant car le juge, de son trône perdait de plus en plus d'intérêt pour le match, mais pas pour les deux hommes qui ne faisaient qu'un avec leurs instruments. Des sourcils froncés, des lèvres mordues par l'effort. Tout à coup l'impensable. Un coup raté de quelques millimètres. Mais un chevalier d'or qui ne se laisse pas abattre par cette faute et qui le tourne en avantage car son coup raté à fait frémir la pauvre créature sous son pied.

Par les perles sacrées du chapelet de bouddha reçoit cette juste punition.

Ses mots d'une puissance phénoménale résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Faisant frémir chaque acteur dans cette salle. Un geste, surement le dernier, un geste que l'on pourrait croire d'une extrême lenteur, mais qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Et enfin le cri de délivrance, celui que tous attendaient. Rune avait perdu. Son spectre à ses pieds, celui qu'il avait martyrisé depuis le début se détendit. Il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien. Mais il n'osait pas regarder son camarade à terre qui avait signé la fin des hostilités. Shaka poussa sa victime du bout des pieds et rejoignit Kagaho dans une autre pièce dont la porte était entre ouverte. Rune fulminait. Il n'en avait pas fini avec ce chevalier d'or qui l'avait humilié sur son propre terrain. Il les suivit, referma la porte derrière lui. Kagaho était assis et regarda intensément le nouveau venu.

Je pensais que c'était clair. Tu as perdu. Aucune revanche ne sera acceptée.

Je le sais… dit Rune le visage déformé par la haine.

Alors si tu le sais que fait tu encore ici ?, demanda Shaka qui avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Ou veux-tu perdre chacun de tes sens. J'ai encore plusieurs boules à mon chapelet.

Je ne suis pas là pour une revanche, ni pour une réclamation. Le… vainqueur a été désigné. Je viens juste voir la récompense du gagnant. Je suis curieux…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du balrog. Il s'avança laissant trainer son fouet.

…Et y prendre part. Je veux aussi féliciter le champion de ce match.

Il enroula son fouet autour de Shaka tout en emprisonnant les mains de sa victime et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il captura ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers le bénou.

Cela ne te dérange pas si je le félicite en premier.

Pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, je ne resterais pas spectateur bien longtemps.

Il se leva du lit pour libérer la victime de son compagnon de bataille et ils s'embrassèrent tous les trois. Les armures enlevées, ils se mirent dans le lit toujours en se caressant. Kagaho était le plus pressé des trois. Il n'avait plus aucune patience. Il pénétra avec force le gagnant qui était occupé à caresser les parties intimes de son adversaire, mais aussi à prendre possession de sa bouche encore et encore. Toute la nuit les cris se succédèrent, puis s'unirent. Shaka était bien digne de sa réputation. Comblant et faisant perdre les sens de chacun de ses partenaires avec des caresses, des cris de plaisir, faisant perdre toute réalité à ses partenaires, leur masquant la vue, leur permettant de sentir son doux parfum, et de gouter sa peau délicate.

Il laissa son adversaire et son juge se remettre de leurs émotions. Il remit son armure et les laissa dans la pièce, sans un regard pour eux.

En rentrant au sanctuaire, il arriva dans la salle du trône où se tenait sa déesse, Shion le grand pôpe et les onze chevaliers réunis. Tous attendaient l'annonce du verdict.

Alors chevalier, ce combat ?

Je l'ai gagné ma déesse.

Quel était ce défi Shaka.

Je ne puis vous dire ce qui s'est passé en ce lieu. Aucun de ceux qui y ont participés n'a le droit d'en divulguer, ne serait-ce qu'une partie.

Oui, je comprends. La victoire est notre et j'en suis heureux, dit Shion.

Il se releva et regagna ses appartements le sourire aux lèvres. Il repensa aux dernières paroles que Kagaho lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte. « Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit que tu es le plus proche des dieux, celui qui peut atteindre le nirvana. » Mais le chevalier de la vierge savait qu'il n'avait pas tout donné et qu'il ne leur avait pas fait atteindre le nirvana qu'il aspirait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce combat acharné et cette récompense. Pour toutes les personnes n'ayant pas compris ce chapitre et qui souhaite avoir des précisions, je suis là. A bientôt. ^^


End file.
